Hidden Entry (Alpha)
''Introduction If players have complete the forest entry at least once, they have a 1/3 chance to trigger the hidden entry. You can only enter the options menu. Clicking on any other option will start the entry. After you start the entry you will be given a MH Mode style narration before the gameplay starts. You play this entry as a different female protagonist with the same gameplay as the other levels, but this time you have different objectives. Plot When you enter the entry, you will be presented with the MH Mode style narration: '''Entry ####' At the end of the previous entry, I found out that there was more than just one video The tape was damaged when I found it, but something can be recovered. This is what was filmed on the tape. The game starts out in daytime near a house. You will be instructed with a new objective "Follow the path and collect the page". Right from the start the Slenderman will be on your tail and he will hunt you aggressively (5/8 page aggression). You'll run into 3 landmarks: *The windmill and an old vehicle *Fenced off trees *Rotten tree and closed-off gate After reaching the end of the path (rotten tree and closed-off gate) there will be pages scattered all over the ground and one of them will be stuck on the tree. After picking it up, the camera will fall from player's hands and before the video ends Slenderman will be captured on screen (there's a small chance he won't though) and after that you will be presented with another MH narration: This is where the first part ends It stays pitch black for an hour until something else comes up. There was something written on the paper that was sticked (stuck) to the tree. 'Trust NO ONE' *visual text distortion* After that you will be taken to the main menu in which the music is worse/louder and clicking on anything other than Start Game will be removed with a burst of static, giving you a small message in the bottom center of the screen which will disappear after a few seconds. After selecting Start Game a new level will start and the screen will be slightly covered in static. In this level you follow a straight path that will lead you to a cave while Slenderman is aggressively chasing you (page 7/8 aggression, difficulty won't matter from this point and on). After reaching the cave, the player will automatically turn on the flashlight. When you reach a certain point of the cave path, the screen will burst into distortion and you will be taken to the next level. This level takes place in a wooded area where mountains can be visible, and across the mountain is a lighthouse. Jumping from a cliff will result in a game over so you have to go across to reach your destination. Loud church bells can be heard in the background as you walk through the area. When progressing an ambient exploration music will start playing, and viewing the lighthouse or the destination will add a small dramatical music to the ambiance. This area is mostly harmless because Slenderman chases you slowly (page 1/8 aggression). While following the path you will reach a small container-look-alike area that you can enter. When you approach the doorway the video will freeze and another level will start. A new level will load where you have to find 4 object that will distort and disappear from the area/video when they're in your view: *Rusty/old vehicle in the garage (appears in the first level of hidden entry) *Wooden table *Swing *Slenderman (he can be seen on the 2nd floor from outside) After you find them all, you will be getting distortion on your screen and you will be taken on the next level. This level takes place in a forest during winter season where you have to find 6 tape recorders and collect their tapes (the objective and music comes from a game made for Xbox360 called 'White Noise' and it's similar to Slender). Tape recorders can be found in these landmarks/locations: *Wooden house *Tree *Stone formations *Bricked wall *Gas tanks *Telephone poles Slenderman is extremely aggressive and regardless of your success or failure, you will get caught regardless and taken to the next level. Th e level you'll be taken to is another one with the 'Follow the path' objective. You can go forward or backwards, the outcome should be the same (you get static distortion and you are taken to the next level). Slenderman is not active in this area. The next level is a foggy forest where you'll meet 2 pathways to take. It doesn't matter which way you pick, you'll get captured by the Slenderman and you will be taken to the distorted broken world where a lot of flying/distorted out-of-place objects can be seen in mid-air (including Joan's car). You will be in the middle of a concrete road and you will be chased by an invisible 'entity' that can be heard the closer it get's. When it captures you it will cause a burst of static and send you to the next level. Following the road will do the same. After you get caught, you will be taken to a dark abyss where church bells can be heard and a distant screaming that gets louder the closed you are to the "exit". When you approach the exit Slenderman will be seen at the end of the abyss, causing distortion and sending you to the next level. The next level is next to the house, however this time the house is on fire and after 10 seconds you will get captured by Slenderman. When you get captured by the Slenderman, a scream will be heard"No- NOOO!" followed by a game over screen with the notification on the bottom center of the screen that says "You were too late, Joan". After that a distorted screen will be seen of Joan's body lying on the ground near the house (from the first hidden entry level). After the distortion ends, Joan will be still lying on the ground with Slenderman gone and during daytime. After a couple seconds she will wake up and *gasp* in fear. She will look around until she notices the camera lying on the ground. After the 'BATTERY LOW' notification shows up, she will grab and turn off the camera, after the camera shuts off the distortion will show up before the credits. ''Trivia'' *The hidden entry was planned to have only 3 levels (the first level with the path, a concrete bricked house where paths would be randomized like in the game "Where Am I" by Mark J. Hadley, the last level would be a dark forest where the spaces would get smaller and smaller where you get hunted/stalked by a shadow and in the end you get trapped and caught) *Hidden entries are the levels where the developer (me) decided to add more quality and detail to the levels. Since I was not aware of the optimization process, the levels are very slow... even on strong devices. *Hidden entries was a leap from "Slender: The Eight Pages" style to "Slender: The Arrival" style but since I lacked knowledge of how to make it, it was made to look like a mix of both. *Hidden entry was made (with more than 3 levels) because there was a file corruption where we lost data for levels such as Park, Lighthouse, City, etc. I decided to add bits and pieces of those levels and make different ones. *After the hidden entry, it was decided to make an open-world version of S:A that had a camera HUD. It started out fine before it got complicated and file corruption reappeared. The story took place BEFORE the events of the forest entry (or the alpha version entirely) where you would be in control of Carl and Mia. The goal was to reach Mia's house where her sister lived. When they would reach their house they would find it in chaos with her sister nowhere to be found... and the players would go through couple levels/areas to find out the story, origin and stuff.